Two Thirds
by Sakura478
Summary: After Choji is called in as a replacement on a mission Ino and Shikmaru are left in Konoha to do their team activities with just themselves. Team lunches, practices and a six year old with good aim are going to make for the perfect combination for true feelings to be revealed. Well either that or Ino's going to end up choking the lazy cloud watcher. Shikaino. Shikamaru/Ino. Oneshot


Ok here's another Shikaino one shot. Been a few months since I've done this couple. I have five other one shots and five full stories, go check them out:)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Ino groaned as she stared at the pile of paperwork on her desk. This was not what she had bargained for when she decided to become a medic nin.

"Can't they get other people to do this", she mumbled to herself as she started filling out the reports for all the procedures she had done that day. She had been a medic nin for over four years and her performance in the fourth shinobi war had guaranteed her a spot as one of the most talented medic nin in Konoha. Unfortunately that meant she had been loaded with work ever since the war ended.

"Yamanaka-san there's a young man in the lobby asking for you", a timid looking nurse told her. Ino brightened up considerably and quickly stood up.

"Thank-you Rima-chan", she said quickly before darting out the door. Ino grinned as she ran down the stairs and nearly ran into her spiky haired teammate.

"Whoa Ino slow down its just lunch", Shikamaru said placing his hands on her arms to stop her. Ino smiled as she took in the site of her long time friend.

"Ha, don't let Choji hear you say that", she teased as the two started walking into the hospital lobby.

"Actually Choji can't make it today, he got called on a last minute mission. One of the team members got food poisoning and Tsunade thought he'd be the best replacement", Shikamaru informed her and Ino frowned at the thought that one of her team members would be missing their weekly lunch.

"When does he get back", she asked looking to Shikamaru who knew all the going ons of the Hokage's office since he got dragged there for paperwork so often

"He should be back within a week unless it gets extended", the cloud watcher informed her looking slightly down himself. Ino winced internally at the interrogation shed put him through. She had forgotten that Choji was Shikamaru's best friend and he didn't like him going on a mission without them anymore then she did.

"Well that's good we'll have to treat him to lunch when he gets back", Ino chirped trying to cheer up the lazy ninja. Shikamaru gave her a half smile as they turned onto the street where most of the lunchtime crowd was eating.

"Ha that will take all your hospital pay for the week", he joked making Ino laugh. The two friends were still chuckling at the eating habits of their friend as they walked into their usual grill place.

"Shika-chan, Ino-chan I assume you're here for lunch", the elderly woman who owned the store said.

"Hai Inou-san", Ino answered giving the woman a hug. Ino loved the warmth the elder woman emanated and her cooking made her even more lovable.

"Tell me Ino-chan where's Choji-chan", the woman asked walking with Ino and Shikamaru to their usual table. Ino frowned slightly as she slid into the booth across from Shikamaru's.

"He had to fill in for someone on a mission. He won't be back for another week at least", Ino told her sadly as she thought of her teammate going on a mission without her.

"Oh we'll I'm sure he'll be just fine. I'll bring you the usual in a few minutes alright? You two enjoy yourselves", Inou-san chirped before heading off towards the kitchen.

"She isn't good at comforting people", Shikamaru deadpanned before turning the heat on the grill up.

"Yea but she seasons meat better than anyone in all of Konohagakure", Ino chuckled before looking back at Shikamaru.

"So how's being in the ANBU", Ino asked her voice a comical whisper. Shikamaru glared at her but she could tell he was amused.

"It's fine lots of paperwork and I don't get to cloud watch as much but the pay is much better", he told her his voice sounding tired. Ino smiled at him but the smile wasn't out of happiness it contained a good bit of mischief.

"So since you're making _so_ much money, how come you're still living with your parents", Ino questioned her voice mocking. Shikamaru nimbly threw a kunai at her head but she caught it and slipped it into her own kunai pouch.

"Nice try", Ino teased while Shikamaru continued glaring at her. He reached for another kunai but before he could throw it a waiter showed up with their food.

"Ok here you guys go, enjoy your food and remember to not leave it on for too long or it will burn", the man told them his eyes glued to the floor. Ino had never seen him before and assumed he was new.

"Thank-you", she said her voice slightly higher then normal. The man looked up and blushed slightly before going back into the back.

"Tch I think you scarred the poor dude", Shikamaru scoffed before placing a few pieces of pork on the grill. Ino growled at him before placing her usual lean teriyaki chicken on her side of the grill.

"He looked like he needed a confidence boost", Ino protested crossing her arms over her chest. She saw Shikamaru's eyes go down and hissed at him quickly making him remedy his mistake.

"Sorry it's not my fault you've never heard of a tank top", he said defending himself. Ino gasped before turning bright red.

"It's the hospital uniform", she snapped moving to cross her arms back over her chest but just placing them on her sides.

"Yeah and you're the only nurse who doesn't wear a tank top underneath it", Shikamaru told her making Ino raise an eyebrow.

"Oh so you've been looking at the other nurses' chests", Ino said as if suddenly the world made sense. For once Shikamaru looked embarrassed but instead of responding to her bait he just took his pork off the grill.

"Hn", he grunted telling her the conversation was over. Ino grinned and bit into her chicken the feeling of victory making it taste even better. The two ate in silence but for Ino it wasn't awkward since usually her and Choji were the only ones engaging in conversation. Shikamaru usually just sat there and listened while occasionally putting his input in.

"Ino you ready", Shikamaru asked standing up stretching. Ino nodded and stood up wiling her mouth on a napkin. The two walked over to the counter and Ino pulled out her wallet to pay her half but Shikamaru beat her to it.

"Here", he said handing the money to the cashier. Ino flushed slightly when she saw that the money he gave the cashier covered her too.

"Shikam-

"Don't mention it", he told her waving her concern off. The cashier flashed the two a knowing look before handing Shikamaru his receipt.

"You two have a good day now", told them giving Ino a wink. Before Ino could ask her what the wink was about Shikamaru walked out and Ino hurried after him. The two kept walking in silence until they got to the hospital.

"Thanks for walking me Shika", Ino told the cloud watcher as she opened the door to the hospital.

"Eh I'll meet you at the training grounds on Saturday alright", Shikamaru asked and poofed out before she could answer. Ino scoffed before walking back in the hospital.

"Enjoy your lunch Yamanaka-san", one of the nurses inquired before handing her a clipboard of all the patients Ino had been assigned to.

"It was the same as usual", Ino responded before heading off to her first patients room. What an odd question, she had a team lunch every Thursday. It just happened Choji wasn't there today.

* * *

"Ino wake up it's almost eight. Don't you have team training today", Ino's mother called up from the flower shop. Ino shot up out of bed and cursed before running over to her closet. Training started at eight and Shikamaru might be lazy but he was never late unlike a certain Forehead's sensei.

"Bye mom I'll be back after lunch", Ino said before kissing her mother on the cheek and running out the door. Ino leapt onto her neighbors roof and took off towards training ground 13, one of the elite ANBU training grounds that Shikamaru had gotten reserved for Team 10 training days.

Ino quickly reached the training ground and leapt over the gate and into the field. She didn't see Shikamaru so she assumed she wasn't late.

"You're late", Ino turned and saw Shikamaru wiping his forehead of a trickle of sweat. Shikamaru was in his jounin uniform which he said was more comfortable then the ANBU one. The first few buttons were undone giving Ino a view of his toned chest.

"Nani, you weren't even here when I got here", Ino protested placing a hand on her hip. Shikamaru rolled his eyes before looking at his watch.

"It's 8:15 and for your information I was running laps, I just finished my three mile warm up", Shikamaru told her grabbing a water bottle off the ground.

"Not all of us are slackers", he commented before tossing his water bottle to the base of a nearby tree.

"Excuse you I am not a slacker", Ino snapped before reaching into her kunai pouch. "I had a late shift at the hospital in case you were interested", she said throwing a few shuriken at him. Shikamaru threw a few of his own shuriken knocking hers to the ground.

"I'm not interested", he deadpanned before leaping off to the trees. Ino growled before going after him. She knew it was a bad idea to go into a shaded area when your opponent was a master of shadows but he was getting on her nerves. The only thing that could make this any more irritating would be if he said troublesome.

"How troublesome", the cloud watcher said before Ino's body froze. Ino looked forward to see Shikamaru standing in front of her. His laid back posture was mirrored in her own movements and she felt a flash of anger at how easily he had tricked her.

"Ino how many times have Choji and I told you that losing your temper in battle will only lead to your defeat", Shikamaru inquired his tone condescending.

"More then I can count asshole", she responded and she breathed a sigh of relief as his shadow released her.

"So that means at least five", he said smirking at her as her cheeks flushed.

"Lazy bastard", she screeched sending her fist into the earth. The forest crumbled as her precise chakra control made the earth collapse. Ino knew Sakura could do better (as much as she hated to admit it) but she also knew her strength was quite impressive.

"Not bad", Shikamaru praised looking slightly dazed as he stood on the now uneven ground.

"Thanks", Ino chirped her fist slightly throbbing from the hard earth floor. She gave Shikamaru a brief smile before throwing exploding kunai at him. The Nara quickly dodged and Ino was once again stuck looking for him.

"Damn it", she cursed looking through the trees for any sign of her companion. A brief flash was all the warning she got before a barrage of shuriken was launched at her head. Ino dodged quickly but two of the shuriken edged themselves into her shoulder. Ino yelped before taking off into the trees. She knew Shikamaru was close behind her but she needed to get somewhere closed off so she could heal her shoulder.

"Never show your opponent your back", a voice came from behind her and Ino found herself pinned against a tree. A smirking Shikamaru was in front of her and Ino glared at his satisfied expression.

"Tch, if you can't even remember the basic rules of being a shinobi then these training sessions are going to be really troublesome", he told her placing a kunai near her neck. Ino glared at him until he backed up.

"Hn I'm trying to help", Shikamaru groaned before turning around in the direction of the field. Ino smirked and she held both her hands up.

"Mind Body Switch Technique", she said her voice dripping in sarcasm. Before Shikamaru could move his body was under Ino's control.

Ino looked though the eyes of her long time friend and rushed forward to catch her now empty body. Ino flexed his fingers and moved Shikamaru's body with ease since she had been in it do much. After all Shikamaru had been her training dummy for the last six years.

_"Ino would you mind getting the hell out of my body"_, a grumpy Shikamaru asked his mind aching to get free of hers. Unfortunately Ino's technique was too tough for any ninja to get out of, except for Forehead(that still weirded her out).

"As soon as you admit defeat", Ino said her words coming out of Shikamaru's mouth. Shikamaru hissed slightly and Ino coughed readying for her proclamation.

"I Shikamaru Nara have been soundly defeated by Ino Yamanaka who is smarter, stronger, and faster than me", Ino yelled out and she could hear Shikamaru sighing from his position on his head.

_"Ok enough now get the hell out", _Shikamaru snapped and Ino left him and she took a deep breath in as she got back in her own body.

"Well that was fun", Ino chirped as Shikamaru rubbed his head.

"Oh yeah that was the highlight of my week", Shikamaru said his voice sounding dead. Ino laughed as the tired man dropped onto the ground and put his hands behind his head and stared up at the sky. Ino wore an amused smile as one of her best friends participated in his favorite hobby. Ino plopped down next to him and mimicked his pose. Shikamaru shot her a sideways glance before looking back up at the clouds.

"Why do you always look at the clouds", Ino asked despite the fact he always gave the same answer.

"To think", he replied observing the how the wispy clouds would join and break apart from each other as they floated across the cerulean sky.

"Hm are you thinking about a certain sand kounichi", Ino inquired teasingly and she saw Shikamaru roll his eyes.

"Temari is not the center of my thoughts. I don't know where you get that assumption", Shikamaru said tersely and Ino knew he was sick of her and everyone else's accusations of the two of them being together.

"Well every time she comes here you're always hanging out with her. You've skipped like 20 team dinners just to hang out with her", Ino pointed out, frowning at the thought of the blonde girl who was always stealing her teammates attention.

"I have no interest in her and she doesn't like me that way either. If she did it would make her relationship with her _fiancé _very awkward", Shikamaru informed her. Ino felt her mouth drop open and she was glad that Shikamaru was looking at the clouds so he didn't see her face.

"She has a fiancé", Ino squeaked wondering how she could have missed such an important detail.

"Yeah she got engaged like six months ago. Maybe if you actually talked to her instead of acting like a territorial mother bear she would have told you", Shikamaru remarked and Ino winced knowing she wasn't very kind to Suna's residential wind princess.

"Whoopsie", Ino mumbled sheepishly and Shikamaru chuckled before shooting Ino an amused smirk.

""So what about you Ino any guys", Shikamaru asked already knowing the answer.

"No all the good ones are taken and I'm not going for a civilian or anyone younger than me", Ino pouted now stuck thinking about her lack of options.

"Kiba"

"He got together with Hinata last month"

"Shino"

"That dude is creepy"

"Sai"

"I think him and Yamato got something going on"

"Oh"

"Yeah..."

"Neji"

"Him and Tenten just celebrated their six month anniversary"

"Lee"

"...you want me to kill you don't you"

"Ok ok...Naruto"

"Seriously did you miss the big proclamation of love at the end of the war. I swear Forehead and Naruto didn't leave his apartment for two days"

"Hm must have missed that"

"For a genius you're kind of an idiot"

"Tch troublesome"

* * *

"Yamanaka-san there's an ANBU in room 342 who's requesting you", Rima informed her. Ino cursed and left her mountain of paperwork to go heal whatever idiotic friend had requested her.

"This is so troublesome", Ino nearly groaned when Shikamaru's voice floated through the door. The idiot was supposed to be teaching seven year olds at the academy not in the hospital.

"Shika what the hell happened", Ino asked walking over to him her high heels clicking against the hospital tile flooring. She took the clipboard from next to Shikamaru's desk and looked at it.

"You were hit with six kunai near two major arteries. What the hell Shikamaru you're an ANBU not an academy student", Ino scolded whacking Shikamaru in the back of the head.

"Damn woman you're supposed to be healing me not making the injuries worse", Shikamaru complained rubbing the back of his head. Ino frowned before putting her hands on both of his legs. She closed her eyes and gently pushed her healing chakra into his bleeding legs and she heard him breath a small sigh of relief as the wounds began to heal. The injuries were wider than normal since the moron had gone and pulled the kunai out after he got hit with them.

"So what exactly happened", Ino asked finally done with most of the damage. Itd be tender for a few days but there was no lasting damage.

"I was teaching the second years how to throw kunai and I got distracted for a few seconds and next thing I knew one of the brats had managed to hit me with everything in their weapon pouch", Shikamaru told her sullenly obviously miffed about being taken out by someone ten years his junior.

"Wow how the mighty fall", Ino mocked signing his form for release.

"Well despite how interesting you being used as target practice is I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you leave. People who are actually injured might need this bed", she told him placing the clipboard down. She rubbed her temples and reflected on how this day had become so stressful.

"Um I think six kunai in the legs is a real injury", Shikamaru protested. Wincing slightly as he stood up. Ino scoffed and made to leave when Shikamaru grabbed her arm.

"Thanks Ino", he told her and the intensity of his stare made Ino flush.

"Of course, you're my teammate", she stammered turning to leave. She made her way down the hallway quickly and she hoped none of the fellow nurses questioned her haste. When she got back to her office she held her hands to her still warm cheeks.

"What's going on?"

* * *

Ino had been puzzled by her strange feelings and she was hoping lunch with her teammate would clear things up. It had been two days since Shikamaru had gotten shredded by a seven year old so when she saw him in the hospital lobby he looked nearly good as new.

"Afternoon Shika", Ino greeted smiling up at the cloud watcher's aloof face. A small smile broke through his facade.

"Hn it's only twelve", he pointed out and Ino tsked.

"That mean it's the afternoon idiot", Ino teased while Shikamaru raised a brow.

"Ino it's called _after _noon. Hence it becomes afternoon after twelve. Oh look its still twelve", Shikamaru remarked sarcastically. Ino scowled before slapping him on the back of the head.

"Haven't you heard that the woman is always right", Ino asked placing her hands on her hips. Shikamaru just gave her a glance before walking towards the hospital door.

"Troublesome woman", he muttered opening the door. When Ino hadn't followed after him he turned around.

"Aren't you coming", he said motioning towards the open door. Ino felt a smile break through her scowl as she stepped through the door he had opened for her.

"Thank-you", she whispered as the two stepped out. The sun was shining and Ino reveled in the warm summer sun.

"So where are we going to eat today", Shikamaru asked humor showing through his voice, they'd been having team lunches at the same place since their genin day.

"Hm I know this awesome grill place", Ino said smiling as the two turned on Konaha's main road. Restaurants were packed to the brim due to it being lunch hour and Ino smiled fondly as she saw Sakura attempting to drag a ramen craving Naruto into what looked to be a sushi. Place. The young medic leaned in and whispered something to the blonde that made him flush slightly then grin as he dragged Sakura into the sushi place. Ino shuddered at the thought of the bribe her best friend must have used to make the blonde eat something besides ramen.

"Looks like Naruto is getting laid tonight", Shikamaru said letting out a low whistle. Ino growled as his eyes trailed down Sakura's form. Ino felt a twitch of irritation, for Kami's sake over half of the Konoha 11 had had a crush on her at some point and the leader of them all was her current boyfriend she didn't need her teammate crushing on her too.

"Ino chill I was joking no need to get your panties in a twist. Besides jealousy is not a good look for you", Shikamaru said smirking at her. Ino slapped his chest making him wince before she walked into their usual place.

"Morning Ino-chan, Shika-chan, Choji-chan still not back yet from his mission", Inou-San asked them with a frown as she led them over to their usual table.

"No but he should be back by next week, the noble their guarding sprained his ankle so it's slowing down their progress", Shikamaru told her as her worried expression cleared up.

"Good that Choji is a good lad plus he's a key contributor to my retirement fund", the old lady joked. Ino and Shikamaru chuckled knowing that she would get hundreds at her door demanding she return should she ever choose to retire.

"Yeah don't worry, it's just a B-class mission Choji can handle it", Ino said smiling proudly at the thought of her teammate. Inou just nodded before taking off towards the back humming as she went. Ino smiled until she took in Shikamaru's expression.

"What's a matter with you, you look kinda constipated", Ino asked him raising a single delicate brow. Shikamaru just looked at her as if analyzing an enemy battle plan.

"Do you like Choji", Shikamaru asked and Ino looked at him like he was a loon.

"No he's just my teammate, he's like the little brother I never had and never really wanted but grew to love anyway", Ino explained and Shikamaru looked at her strangely.

"You've really thought this out haven't you", he said sounding amused. Ino just smiled.

"Well yeah I have to have good explanations to keep everyone off my back, everyone's always asking me about you guys", she told him and Shikamaru pressed his fingers together.

"So what do you say about me", he asked and Ino felt her face flush slightly.

"Well I usually don't have to answer about you since everyone thought you liked Temari. It's never really been a problem but now that Temari is engaged I'll have to think of something", she said and Shikamaru looked at her oddly.

"Everyone thought I liked Temari", he said dubiously and Ino scoffed at him.

"Well duh you were always hanging around the chick. I mean you've been pretty close since the chunnin exams", Ino told him and Shikamaru leaned back in his booth.

"I already liked someone else by that time. Don't know what everyone was going on about", he sighed as he twirled his chopsticks around. This new source of information made Ino very curious and somewhat angry for some strange reason.

"Who is it", she asked and Shikamaru looked down at the table.

"None of your business", he told her shortly and she glared at him before leaning back crossing her arms.

"Is it Sakura", she asked remembering his eyes wandering up and down the pinkette's from earlier.

"No, I didn't even have a good conversation with her until we were chunnin", he told her and Ino pursed her lips as she contemplated his answer.

"Hinata", she guessed and Shikamaru wrinkled his nose.

"Uh no every time I saw her for the first fifteen years of my life she was staring at Naruto. I'd always assumed they would get together or Hinata would become a nun", Shikamaru admitted and Ino scoffed.

"I don't think they would let someone in with boobs as big as hers", Ino pointed out and Shikmaru rolled his eyes but Ino was more concerned about guessing who it was.

"Tenten"

"I don't have a death wish"

"Moegi"

"Who?"

"That chick that's always hanging with Konohamaru"

"Isn't she like eight?"

"Ugh never mind", Ino told him as their food was sent down. Shikamaru placed a few prices of pork on the grill while Ino studied his face as if that would give him the answer.

"Would you stop staring at me", Shikamaru barked out after she continued her staring for several seconds.

"I'll stop once I figure this out", Ino snapped at him before shoving a few pieces of cooked chicken in her mouth. The blonde chewed it while still retaining her shrewd expression.

"You know if you keep looking like that your face might stick that way", Shikamaru told her and Ino's face immediate straightened out before popping another piece of chicken in her mouth.

"I'll figure it out you know", she told him and he rolled his eyes at her before leaning back in the booth.

"I doubt it, you have a tendency to be oblivious", he said and Ino frowned.

"What do you mean", she asked and Shikamaru just shook his head.

"Never mind", he sighed and before Ino could further question him the waitress's showed up.

"I'll get that for you", she chirped and she grabbed their empty plates and Shikamaru stretched before waking over to the cashier. He tossed the girl the money before walking out into the road.

"Shikamaru wait up", Ino yelled as she ran after him out in the street. She ran into to him since he was standing right outside the restaurant. Ino rubbed her nose and sent a little bit of chakra into it stopping it from brushing.

"I gotta go I'll see on Saturday ok", Shikmaru asked but he disappeared before she could answer. Ino was just left alone during rush hour more confused then she had been before.

* * *

"Yamanaka-San here's your list of patients for your shift", one of the young nurses squeaked before running off. Ino shook her head at the genin's antics as she flipped through her list. Her first patient was just a physical. It appeared to be an ANBU operative only a few years older than her. He wasn't from a prominent family so it made it even more impressive that he had made it so far up. The only people from her age group to make ANBU so far were Shikamaru and Sakura. Ino still felt a pang of jealousy at the thought that once again forehead girl outranked her. She'd made jounin first too. Hell she'd only been jounin for four months before she got promoted.

"Good morning my name is Ino Yamanaka and I'll be performing your physical today", she said as she walked into the room. Ino looked up from her clipboard to look at her patient and was slightly shocked to see one of the hottest males shed ever set eyes on. Normally Ino would start flirting and have a date with the man before the physical was even half way done. But for some reason she felt no desire to flirt it up with the extremely hot ANBU operative who was eyeing her up and down. Actually she felt a strong urge to tell him she wasn't interested.

"Good morning _Ino-chan_", he purred and Ino frowned at him.

"Ok let's get started", she said motioning for him to step on the scale. She wrote down his weight and pulled the tape measure up to measure his height. Ino glanced at him quickly and saw him staring at the floor. Ino thought it was rather odd that he had given up so quickly. Normally if she wasn't interested in a guy it would take them nearly twenty minutes before giving up.

Ino took his blood and other info quickly before signing the bottom of the clipboard signaling that all the info was approved by her.

"Ok nothing's changed from last year. You're still clear for active duty", she told him and he nodded obviously not expecting anything else. He walked past her and was nearly out the door before he turned around. Ino expected him to hit on her again but instead he gave her a sheepish smile.

"Um sorry about earlier if I'd known you were taken I wouldn't have tried anything. I'm not that kind of guy", he told her stuffing his hands in his pockets. Ino's eyes widened before she shook her head.

"I'm not in a relationship", she told him looking at her fingers to see if she'd worn some kind of ring even though she hated wearing them.

"Maybe not yet but I can tell when a girl has her eyes on another guy. It looks different then when she's just not interested", he told her and Ino just stood there as he walked out the door. What was he talking about? She wasn't with anyone, she wasn't even _thinking _about anyone. Ino just shook her head like an etch-a-sketch. She walked to her next patient and tried to ignore the fact that a certain teammate had flashed through her head. It meant nothing, she thought about him all time. After all they were teammates. That's it.

Right?

* * *

Ino showed up in the clearing early her curiosity fueling her pace. She sat down at the base of a large tree and waited for her teammate to show up. The whole thing was grating on her nerves. Her teammate had to choose now to start acting weird. Normally if Shikamaru was acting weird Ino would go ask Choji. And after Choji refused to answer shed either bribe or threaten him whichever the situation deemed appropriate.

"Sorry I'm late, ran into Sakura", Shikamaru told her dropping his gear pack and stretching his shoulders. Ino felt an odd emotion flash through her at the thought of forehead and Shikamaru chatting. For Kami's sake forehead already had the villages hero, did she need Konaha's resident genius too.

"Oh what we're you guys talking about", Ino asked pursing her lips in displeasure. Shikmaru raised a brow but continued strapping on his weapon packs.

"You", he said and she ignored the fluttering in her chest as she put her hands on her hips.

"What about me", she asked and Shikamaru stood up and stretched as he answered.

"She says you've been spacing out lately. She said she spent five minutes talking about her and Naruto's sex life and you didn't even flinch or tell her to 'shut the hell up my ears are bleeding'", he mimicked and she glared at him making his mouth twitch before he started looking concerned.

"Is something wrong", he asked and Ino just looked at the ground. What had been wrong with her lately. It'd started within the past week or so and ever since that ANBU had told her about her 'taken' status it had only gotten worse. Now that she thought about she hadn't argued with forehead or threatened Naruto and his manhood in at least a week. No wonder Forehead was worried.

"No it's nothing", it's not like she could tell him she was having odd thoughts about him. She understood that there was high likelihood that she had feelings for her teammate. It wasn't that odd. There was a couple in every original rookie nine team. Hinata and Kiba, Neji and Tenten, Naruto and Sakura. The only team without a couple was ours.

"Nothing, I'm not stupid you know", he told her and she glared at him as she finished up her stretching.

"I know you're not stupid you have an IQ of like 200. I'm not that oblivious", she said changing the subject. Shikamaru glared at her telling her he didn't buy it.

"You wouldn't get it", she told him and he just scoffed.

"I wouldn't get it or you just don't feel like trusting me", he spat out and she flinched.

"It's not about trust-

"Well then what is it? Why can't you just tell me? I'm your friend right", he questioned and Ino sighed.

"Of course you're my friend. You've been my friend for years", she told him and Shikamaru gave her a wry smile.

"Yeah I always have been your friend", he said almost as if he was talking to himself. Ino opened her mouth to ask him what his problem was but he just held up his hand.

"Don't bother call me when I'm worth your time", he told her and he flashed out. Ino dropped on the ground and placed her head on her elbows. Everything was a bigger mess then it had been earlier.

* * *

Ino felt like her eyes were weighed down. She hadn't been sleeping well since Saturday. Shikamaru and the ANBU's words kept floating around her head on constant replay. It was getting really frustrating.

It was already 12:15 and Shikamaru had yet to show up. Ino was about to just give up when someone knocked on her door. She hopped and opened it and sealed as she launched herself at the man.

"Choji! Oh Kami I was so worried. Are you alright? Did you already get Checked on? If you didn't I could do it right now-

"Nah that's ok I already got checked a few minutes ago", Choji told her giving her a quick squeeze and stepping back. The familiar smile from her friend made her eyes start to water. The sight of tears made Choji start to panic.

"Wait did I say something? I'm so sorry Ino I didn't mean to, I mean I'm not sure what it was but whatever it was I'm sor-

Choji was interrupted by Ino laughing at him as she gingerly wiped away all of her tears.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you freak out. It's just been a little stressful these last few weeks", she told him and Choji frowned.

"Would this have anything to do with why Shikamaru is cloud watching and not eating with us", Choji asked and Ino nodded and Choji grabbed her arm and walked her out of the hospital and towards the restaurant. Ino walked with him and as they sat down and after the owner graciously welcomed him back Ino began to tell what had been happening for the past few weeks.

When she was done Choji gave her a small smile before leaning back into the booth much like Ino's other male teammate tended to do.

"It sounds to me like you like Shikamaru", Choji said sipping his drink. Ino looked down at the table. The info wasn't new but it felt strange to hear someone else say it.

"Well what do I do", she asked and Choji just smiled.

"Just go and tell him, that's all you really can do", Choji told her. Ino looked at him for a second before nodding slowly.

"Ok so say that I do that. What happens if this messes up our team? Or if it ruins our friendship", she asked and Choji just shrugged.

"You'll have to take that chance. Unless you want to always live wondering and pitying yourself you gotta go tell him", Choji told her and Ino nodded and stood up.

"Alright I will I can do this", she said clenching her fists. She stormed out of the building and ran off towards Shikamaru's favorite cloud watching spots and was pleased to find him there.

"Ino", Shikamaru said looking at her and as she landed next to him. He gave her a questioning look before lying back down in the grass. He crosses his arms and In realized he wasn't going to talk to her. She growled slightly before sitting down next to him.

"Look I know I've been off these past few weeks but I have a good reason", she told him and Shikamaru sat up so he was facing her.

"Really and what is that", he asked and Ino bit her lip.

"Yeah ok I'm going to go. I'm obviously not going to find peace and quiet here", Shikamaru told her and he started to walk away. Ino cursed inwardly but her mouth couldn't seem to form the words to tell him to stop. She moved her hand and grabbed him and before she could fully process what she was doing she was kissing him.

If Ino hadn't been so distracted by his lips she probable would have been having a nervous breakdown. Here she was kissing her friend who didn't have feelings for her and was never going to talk to her ag-

Ino nearly gasped as she felt Shikamaru's lips move against her own. She nearly sighed as he tenderly kissed her back. After a few seconds he stepped back and Ino had to blink a few times to get back to reality.

"So what is it you wanted to say", he asked and Ino barely even registered his smirk.

"No-nothing", she stammered and Shikamaru chuckled.

"Alright I guess I'll see you at practice neh", he said turning around. Ino nodded her head and he gave her a small smile before proofing away. After a few seconds everything started registering itself in Ino's mind making her hiss.

"Wait Shikamaru get back here you lazy bastard!"

* * *

Ok that's it for this oneshot please **review** and check out my other stories

**-Sakura478**


End file.
